Ergástula de Cristal
by Lady Erathor
Summary: Harry harto de su vida desea cambiarla, Dumbledore le otorga el deseo: Neville es el niño que vivió, ¿Qué consecuencias traerá esto? Recordando toda su vida ve abrumado lo que perdió. Neville guapo, Ron aterrado, Lily y James vivos, ¿y Hermione?
1. Resurgie le vita

**Ergástula de Cristal**

**By: sophie **

"Aún puedes escapar, Harry, corre" Susurró, sintiendo las lágrimas derramarse por sus mejillas "Huye" Suplicó, apoyándose en la pared de cristal "¡POR FAVOR!"

"¡Hermione!" Contestó el moreno. Desesperadamente colocó sus manos pegadas a las de su amiga, siendo a penas separados por un finísimo muro transparente. Leía los carnosos y rojos labios de ella, queriendo aparentar que no le entendía, que debido a no poderla escuchar no se podía marchar.

"¡Sé que me entiendes!"

"No… no"

"¡Siempre lo has hecho, Harry, siempre me comprendes!"

"¡HARRY!" Una tercera voz rompió la conexión. El nombrado se giró para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos verdes de su madre "¡Esto se va a derrumbar!"

"¡No, yo nunca quise esto!"

"¡Así son las cosas Harry, ya no hay tiempo para tonterías!"

"no… no… NO ¡NO!" Chilló Harry agarrándose el cabello con todas sus fuerzas "_Yo nunca deseé esto, por favor, quiero despertar, esto es un sueño, no, una maldita pesadilla, eso es, ya no puedo mas, quiero volver a ser Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el huérfano, el arrimado en la casa de sus tíos, el consentido de Dumbledore, el perseguido por el psicópata mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, el mejor amigo de Ron Weasley, y por sobre todo, quiero tener a Hermione_"

"Harry, ven" Sintió un jalón en su túnica. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, se trataba de Sirius. Desesperado se giró nuevamente y se aventó con todas sus fuerzas contra la ergástula de cristal. Hermione soltó un chillido y se arrodilló tratando de ver cómo estaba Harry después de haber caído por el golpe dado.

"¡OLVIDALA, USTEDES NI SIQUIERA SE CONOCEN, NEVILLE YA SALVÓ A TODOS, LO SIENTO POR ELLA, PERO NO TIENES LA MAGIA NECESARIA PARA SACARLA DE AHÍ!" Berreó James tomándolo por la túnica y apuntándolo con la varita "Lo siento hijo, pero no te voy a dejar morir…"

Tal vez eran los resquicios de su intuición, pero sabía lo que iba a hacer su padre, por lo que volteó a ver a Hermione, y alcanzó a decirle tres palabras, antes de caer dormido.

La castaña sonrió, mirando como la familia Potter se alejaba, y como Sirius la miraba apenado, pero todos sabían que solo el niño que sobrevivió, es decir Neville, podía romper una ergástula de cristal.

Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a venirse abajo, Hermione se apoyó en su celda y pensó en las palabras de su amado.

_Regresaré por ti._

**Hace seis meses…**

"…entonces dígame, profesor Dumbledore, ¡responda!" Exigió desesperado, tomó un dispositivo del escritorio de su fallecido director y lo azotó contra el suelo. El crack provocó una sacudida de miedo en Hermione, al ver en ese estado de frustración a Harry, y Ron, por mera inercia se colocó frente a Luna.

"¿Qué quieres que te responda, Harry?" Inquirió el fantasma, tomando asiento, como si en verdad pudiera estar cansado de estar parado.

"¿CÓMO PUEDO ACEPTAR LA PORQUERIA DE _VIDA _QUE ME TOCÓ PASAR?" Gritó el elegido, y sus amigos miraron al suelo, tal vez por tristeza de no saber responder, tal vez para no hacerle más vergonzoso que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, varias lágrimas se derramaban desde sus ojos.

"Me has traído desde el otro mundo, con un conjuro increíblemente poderoso, por no mencionar peligroso, para hacerme esa pregunta" Comentó en mago bastante sorprendido "Pues bien, te la voy a responder, pero que te quede bien claro Harry Potter, que estas muy ciego, y que la respuesta la tienes enfrente, ahora, lo mejor será que realmente vivas lo que hubiera sucedido si Voldemort no te hubiese escogido a ti…"

"¿Cómo?" Murmuró Harry, sintiendo su extraordinario instinto alarmarse y querer escapar de ahí, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

"_¡Resurgie le vita!_"

**Continuará…**


	2. Neville El Elegido

**Ergástula de Cristal**

**By: sophie **

Abrió los ojos con gran pesadez, y sintiendo el frío de su alrededor, se enredó mas en las cobijas, hoy no tenía ganas de levantarse.

"¡Vamos Harry!" Gritaron junto a él, y sintió un jalón en su edredón "O volverás a llegar tarde a pociones, y perderemos puntos"

Harry soltó un bufido, parecía que Neville había olvidado que no quería tener esa maldita clase, ya que solo le recordaba a Snape, pero claro, nadie podía culpar a la pésima memoria de Longbottom.

"Exacto Harry, no queremos que _nuevamente_ por tu culpa perdamos puntos" Escuchó la voz burlona de Ron, Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

"Oh vamos, ahora solamente yo hago travesuras eh Ron" Se asomó de entre las cobijas mirando los ojos azules de su amigo.

"Ay Harry, yo no me quería meter contigo, lo siento, creí que habías amanecido de buenas" Se alejó el pelirrojo bastante asustado. Harry alzó una ceja.

"Déjalo en paz eh Harry, no quiero volvértelo a advertir" Amenazó Neville mirándolo con coraje. Potter observó asombrado sus grandes músculos y su tamaño bastante más grande de lo que él recordaba, su cabello caía con gracia por su frente, y parecía bastante confiado en sí mismo. ¿Ese sujeto era Neville? De no ser por sus pecas y sus labios de corazón no lo habría reconocido.

"¿Qué diablos…?" Inquirió bastante asustado.

"Oh no, el gran Potter se ha levantado de malas" Anunció Seamus, y Dean salió corriendo del cuarto.

"¡Esto me huele a pelea con Granger!" Gritó Dean desde el pasillo, y Harry miró extrañado como todos gritaban _¡Si! _Bastante emocionados.

"Hoy apuesto por Harry" Comentó Ron sacando dos ranas de chocolate, Seamus puso otras dos en la mesita de noche.

"¡Como siempre yo por Hermione!"

Para ese momento, Potter ya no entendía ni un ápice de la conversación ni de la situación, es decir, ¿él peleándose con Hermione?

"Como sea, ya levántate para irnos, te esperamos en el Gran Comedor" Y Neville salió acompañado de Ron.

"¡Ron!" Llamó a su mejor amigo "¿No me piensas esperar?"

"¿Eh?" Lo miró curioso por un rato y luego alzó una ceja "Vaya que hoy estas raro eh Harry, nos vemos en un rato"

Y salió de la habitación. De inmediato se levantó y fue al baño, encerrándose en él, pasó una mano por su cara, y sintió, asombrado, rasposa toda su barbilla y sus mejillas. Le estaba creciendo barba. A él, a Harry Potter el lampiño, ¡le estaba saliendo barba! Se miró en el espejo, el reflejo de unos ojos verdes brillantes le devolvió la mirada, sin embargo, Harry encontró en sí mismo un gesto extraño, era como si su cara ya estuviera acostumbrada a hacer ese gesto de superioridad, trató de cambiarlo, y al no lograrlo se sintió terrible. No sabía que pasaba, no entendía nada, y desesperado se paso una mano por el cabello.

"¡AAHHH!" Chilló cayendo estrepitosamente contra el mármol blanco. Respiró agitadamente, y con un dedo se delineó un rayo inexistente en su frente. La cicatriz se había borrado "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?"

"¡Potter!" Escuchó una femenina voz dentro de su cuarto, y revisó tener el seguro puesto en la puerta del baño "¡Potter, sal ya de ese endemoniado baño!" Ordenó la misma voz, y Harry la reconoció, era Hermione, pero ¿Por qué le llamaba por su apellido?

"Eh… ah… me estoy… uh… ¡Arreglando!" Contestó, y después de unos segundos se arrepintió de su respuesta.

"¡Ah claro, el gran Potter se arregla para sus admiradoras!" Ridiculizó Hermione haciendo su voz chillona "¡Pues a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo que quieras verte bien para hacer babear a la mitad de Hogwarts, no quiero perder más puntos Potter, así que sal ahora mismo de ahí!"

"¿Babear a la mitad de Hogwarts?" Susurró para sí mismo el joven.

"¡Granger, Granger, Granger!" Repetía en forma de motivación Dean mirando las ranas de chocolate.

"¡Thomas silencio!" Chistó Hermione y la incitación paró "¡Weasley deja de hacer apuestas! Y por favor, Neville, abre la puerta" Pidió encantadoramente y a Harry se le revolvió el estómago.

Hermione JAMÁS le hablaba a alguien así, a NADIE… que no fuera él.

"_¡Alohomora!_" Encantó Neville y la puerta se abrió. Harry estuvo a punto de pensar que su amigo iba a volar la cerradura en vez de hacer bien el hechizo, sin embargo pareció salirle muy bien.

"¡AHORA FUERA!"

Y ella entró. Se veía diferente, o mejor dicho, parecía tener una actitud diferente hacia él, se veía rabiosa, impaciente, incluso parecía tener fuego en los ojos al verlo, de cierto modo le recordó cuando ella peleaba con Malfoy,… poseía la misma repulsión en su mirada, y ahora era para él.

"¡Si!" Chilló saliendo como bólido del baño y del cuarto, escuchando como Ron gruñía por sus ranas de chocolate perdidas.

Salió de la sala común y se dirigió corriendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, cuando escuchó un silbido.

"Oh amor,… si querías facilitarme las cosas, lo lograste" Sonrió coqueta Pansy Parkinson acercándosele lo mas sensual que pudo, y mirando como solo traía un pantalón de lana con el que dormía. Harry ni siquiera había sido para vestirse antes de salir como loco.

"¿Parkinson?"

"¡Oh!" Siseó abrazándole "¿No me digas que sigues enojado por que le grité _sangre-sucia_ a Granger? Pero es que amor, yo no te entiendo, digo, siendo tú el primero en molestarla, pues, no creí que te afectara que la llamara así"

"¿Qué hiciste qué?" Gruñó separándola con todas sus fuerzas, ¿es que el mundo se había vuelto loco o qué? "Lárgate Parkinson"

"Pero amor… no me hagas esto, además…"

No la quiso escuchar, y salió nuevamente corriendo, llegando, curiosamente, a la biblioteca. Entró esperando fuera un buen escondite, y buscó las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente.

"Resurgie le vita"

Dumbledore le había hechizado, no tenía idea de qué rayos modificaba ese encantamiento pero lo iba a averiguar. De esa manera, dos horas y media después de buscar, encontró el libro que traía por lo menos una breve explicación.

"…es muy poderoso el hechizo, casi ningún mago consigue hacerlo… sí eso ya lo sé… aja… el movimiento de la varita debe ser… no me interesa eso… ¡ah! Aquí está: Resurgie le vita, provoca que el encantado _reviva_ en una situación completamente distinta de su vida, teniendo la posibilidad de cambiar un solo factor de la misma" Terminó de leer, completamente impactado, cerró el libro de golpe y miró todo a su alrededor como si fuera desconocido, sin embargo, todo parecía exactamente igual a su otra vida. Pasó saliva pesadamente, nadie le creería, pero necesitaba de alguien que lo ayudara a acoplarse un poco a su nueva situación.

"Oh Potter, gastando los puntos de Gryffindor nuevamente" Sonrió Luna Lovegood, con su clásica mirada excéntrica, y su sonrisa excesivamente sincera.

Harry sonrió asombrado, parecían haber cosas que no cambiaban, y supuso que Luna no importa cuántas veces reviviera, seguiría siendo la misma.

"Luna"

"¡Vaya que no me dices Lunática!" Sonrió socarrona y se sentó frente a él "Entonces, ¿Perdiste con Hermione acaso? O ¿Es una burla para la bibliotecaria el venir en pantaloncillos de lana y sin playera a leer?"

"Oh no" Negó revolviéndose el cabello "Luna, te tengo que contar algo, por favor, necesito tu ayuda"

"Si es contra Hermione olvídalo"

"¡No es contra Hermione! Merlín, Luna por favor, escucha por que esto te va a sonar increíble"

"Oídos abiertos" Puntualizó la rubia mirándolo con más atención.

"Eh… bien, fui víctima del _Resurgie le vita_" Contó, y miró con escepticismo como la Revenclaw ni siquiera parpadeaba, seguramente ni conocía el hechizo "Ah… olvídalo"

"¿Por qué? Quiero saber cómo es tu otra vida, y quién te aplicó el hechizo" Replicó, y Harry casi se cae de la silla, ¡Luna sabía de qué hablaba!

"Oh Merlín, gracias" Soltó un suspiro y miró ansioso a su acompañante "Primero dime, por favor, ¿Cómo es esta vida?"

"Ah pues, es muy sencilla. No sé si en tu mundo haya existido Voldemort, pero aquí él era el peor de los magos, asesinó a los padres del pobre de Neville, y él se convirtió en el elegido. Todo mundo le ayudó a entrenarse toda su vida, sobre todo Dumbledore, y el año pasado mató a Voldemort"

"¿QUÉ?"

"¡Shhh! No me interrumpas" Cortó, carraspeó y continuó "Y bueno, tú pues… eres Harry Potter, hijo de los mejores aurores, tienes una hermana menor, va ahora en sexto, y eres muy ególatra, todo mundo dice que te pareces a tu papá, te la pasas discutiendo con Hermione, por que ella es completamente distinta a ti" Giró los ojos como pensando "Tú y yo a penas hablamos, pero no te burlas de mí, de hecho varias veces me has protegido, pero nada serio. Y bueno ¿Qué mas quieres saber?"

"¿Cómo derrotó Neville a Voldemort?"

"Sencillo, encontró la razón de su vida"

"¿Cuál es esa razón?"

"Hermione" Contestó vanamente "Poco antes de su último enfrentamiento con Voldemort, se dio cuenta de que la amaba, y luchó para sobrevivir, solo para regresar con ella. Ahora son novios, y ella le ayudó muchísimo contra Voldemort" Suspiró "Es como un cuento romántico ¿no te parece?"

"...eso creo" Susurró sintiendo algo dentro de él deshacerse ¿Era su corazón?

"Y bueno, obviamente Neville tiene fans, pero nadie como Weasley, se la vive tratando de ser su amigo, pero realmente no funciona mucho" Hizo un puchero y suspiró "Neville es mucha pieza, sabe tantas cosa y tiene mucho poder, ha vivido en un constante entrenamiento, y tiene una vida perfecta,… él es perfecto, ¡hasta su novia también es perfecta!"

Luna detuvo su relato al notar como Harry había quedado envuelto en sus propios pensamientos. Y así era; Potter lloraba por dentro, sin entender cómo era posible que Neville en esta vida tuviera todo lo que él deseaba en la otra, es decir, todos lo apoyaban y entrenaban para derrotar a Voldemort, nadie lo veía como un niño, incluso ya había matado al Lord Oscuro, era admirado y respetado,… y su novia era Hermione. No comprendía cómo, encima de todo, no podía aguantar que el último hecho, fuera el que más le afectaba.

"¿Estas bien?" Inquirió preocupada Luna "A ti tampoco te va mal, eres, junto con Malfoy y Neville, el mas popular de Hogwarts, las chicas mueren por ti, tienes mucho dinero, eres el mejor buscador, tienes lo que quieres cuando quieres y como quieres" Agitó su cabello y le sonrió maternalmente "Quita esa cara, cualquiera quiere tener tu vida Potter, cualquiera desea no tener obligaciones, ser buen deportista, tener dinero y jóvenes a su alrededor, eres envidiado ¿Qué mas quieres?

Harry no supo responder, ya que Luna, en cierto sentido tenía toda la razón, pero por primera vez esa vida ya no le sonaba tan agradable.

"¿Dijiste que tenía una hermana?"

"Sí, su nombre es Lily, va en mi generación, es muy linda, igual que tú, está en Gryffindor. Ah… casi olvido a tu molesta prima, Dana"

"¿…prima?"

"Si, Dana Dursley"

"¿DURSLEY?"

"Sí, su historia se la cuenta a todo mundo, dice que sus padres decidieron tenerla cuando se enteraron que tu madre iba a tener a Lily, pero que nunca se imaginaron que ella saldría con poderes mágicos, y que ahora era el orgullo de su familia, solo que su hermano no entendía bien este mundo"

Harry cerró los puños con fuerza, ahora odiaba más a sus tíos, ¿Solo por que su hija tenía poderes mágicos, olvidaban todo el desprecio que le tenían a todo lo que tuviera que ver con algo anormal en sus patéticas vidas?"

"NO me gusta este mundo"

"¿Es muy diferente al tuyo?"

"No tienes idea de cuánto"

**Continuará...**


	3. El Gran Poder

**Ergástula de Cristal**

**By: sophie **

La miró con atención. Parecía mucho mas desenvuelta con todo el mundo, y sonreía a cada persona que había a su alrededor, muchos la bromeaban y ella solo reía, no se enojaba, no regañaba, no recordaba reglas o tareas, solo se dejaba llevar.

Hermione era el cambio más drástico de todo ese mundo, o tal vez, el cambio que él más notaba, y no le gustaba, por que ella era increíblemente tierna y dulce con todo Hogwarts, excepto, con él.

Bajó la mirada y releyó la carta que le habían mandado sus padres esa mañana, Lily le recordaba no ser tan desordenado y llevar bien sus clases, mientras James le preguntaba cuál era su nueva conquista, y le confiaba cuidar de su hermanita, sin embargo, al final, ambos firmaron: _con todo nuestro amor, papá y mamá_. Harry jamás había experimentado tal sentimiento; casi había llorado, pero decidió contenerse.

La semana pasada, Luna y él habían llegado a una conclusión: Disfrutar. ¡Claro! No más responsabilidades ni el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, no más molestos reporteros, no más pesadillas, no más dolores de cabeza. Ahora tenía cosas hermosas, como por ejemplo, su pequeña hermana, era un dulce; le encantaba su forma de ser y de consentirlo, a pesar de él ser el mayor, parecía que le tenía mucha confianza, sin embargo, ahora entendía a Ron, sobre todo con Seamus se le acercaba _demasiado_ a Lily (es decir, a menos de un metro de distancia). Harry sentía deseos de arrancarle los ojos y enterrarlo vivo.

También tenía la fortuna de que muchas chicas le saludaran y coquetearan prácticamente todo el tiempo. Parecía no tener ninguna presión, y por si eso fuera poco, Dana, su prima, hablaba con él de vez en cuando, diciéndole que el inútil de Dudley iba a ser mandado a una academia llamada San Bruto, donde también usaban una vara, pero no como las suyas.

Harry disfrutó que por fin sus tíos vieran lo inepto que era su primo, y agradeció que por lo menos en otro lugar, se hiciera justicia.

Aún así, no podía acostumbrarse a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Neville, mismo que estaba en un sillón cerca del fuego de la sala común, y su alrededor, como abejas a la miel, estaban Levander, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, obviamente Ron, y otros dos Gryffindor de su misma generación. Supuso Harry que el cambio de la historia afectaba a todos, y que por algunas nuevas coincidencias había dos alumnos más en el sexto curso de Gryffindor. Todos escuchaban con Neville platicaba con extraordinaria elocuencia una de sus aventuras mientras entrenaba de niño junto a Moody, y agregaba de pronto comentarios sobre los hechizos que aprendió cuando tan solo tenía ocho años y que le habían servido para derrotar a Voldemort.

Hermione escuchaba fascinada, pero miró su reloj y abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Oh, se me ha hecho tarde!" Chistó levantándose y Neville hizo un puchero al verla tomar su morral y dirigirse al retrato.

"¿A dónde vas preciosa?" Inquirió haciendo levemente a un lado a Ron para ver bien a su novia.

"Tengo junta con Dumbledore, acerca de la PEDDO" Contestó sonriendo.

"¡Suerte, Hermi!" Deseó Levander despidiéndose con la mano.

"Bueno chicos, yo voy a estudiar, luego termino de platicar con ustedes" Sonrió encantador Neville y sacó un libro de Runas Antiguas. El resto de inmediato se separó de él, Harry observó aterrado como Parvati y Levander se le acercaban y se sentaban junto a él.

"¡Estoy segura que si Granger no fuera novia de Neville, Dumbledore jamás habría escuchado su propuesta acerca de la PEDDO!" Se quejó Levander "Por eso la odio, ¿Cómo pudo el Elegido fijarse en ella?"

"Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Qué tiene de especial? Digo, ni siquiera es bonita"

Harry escuchó con atención, pero no logró entender porqué ellas lo platicaban tranquilamente enfrente de él. Se dio cuenta, luego de unos segundos de insistentes miraditas, que parecía que él tenía que complementar lo dicho por ambas, y carraspeó un poco antes de decir lo que pensaba.

"Yo la creo bonita"

Sonrió orgulloso de su sinceridad, pero descubrió que Harry James Potter de ese mundo, JAMAS diría eso de Granger.

"¿ESTAS ENFERMO?" Chistó Parvati parándose de golpe, y Levander se la llevó susurrándole algo al oído mientras veían aterradas a Harry.

Como sea, Harry estaba esperando la oportunidad de ver a Neville solo, y no quiso desaprovecharla.

"¡Eh! Longbottom, ¿podemos hablar?"

"¿Qué sucede Harry?"

"Venía a hablar seriamente contigo" Contestó sentándose frente a él. Neville alzó una ceja, cerró su libro y le miró fijamente.

"Es de nuevo sobre Ginebra ¿no es cierto?"

"¿Perdón?" Harry le miró confuso, ni siquiera había visto a Ginny desde que _llegó_ a ese mundo.

"Mira Harry, entiendo que te encante, pero yo no puedo hacer nada si Ginebra está enamorada de mí, es decir, no es mi culpa, además tú sabes que yo no quiero nada con Ginny, sino con Hermione"

Fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. Harry entendió muy bien quién era Ginebra Weasley en ese momento, y no le gustó. Él siempre creyó que la pelirroja estaba enamorada de él por lo que era, aunque era cierto que en un principio ella solo se interesó en lo que él representaba, con el tiempo esperaba que Ginny realmente se enamorara de su forma de ser y actuar, pero esto demostraba seriamente que estaba en un gran error. La pequeña hermana de Ron, no importa las variantes que existan, siempre estará enamorada del héroe, no de el verdadero Harry. Y como en este caso Neville era el héroe pues…

"Eh… bueno, realmente no venía a hablar de Ginny"

"¡Oh! Lo siento, creo que mi intuición me ha fallado al fin" Y rió coquetamente, provocando que varias niñas de primero suspiraran encantadas. Potter giró frustrado los ojos, y se preguntó si acaso él se comportaba como Neville en su verdadera historia "¿De qué quieres hablar? Ah, supongo que del equipo de Quidditch"

"No"

"Bueno, hombre, entonces ya no sé de qué quieres hablar"

"Hermione"

Hubo un pesado silencio, Neville apretó un poco la mandíbula, pero trató de sonreír ingenuamente.

"¿De cuándo acá la llamas por su nombre?"

"Dije Granger"

"Claro que no"

"¡Longbottom no quiero nada con ella sí que no te pongas tan pesado!"

"Ah, bien Potter, entonces continuemos hablando"

Quién lo diría, ¡Neville era un celoso!, cosa que a él le sorprendía mucho, ya que _la Hermione de Harry_ le comentó una vez que jamás saldría con un celoso.

"Verás, quisiera saber por qué estás enamorado de ella"

"Ja, ja, ja, Potter tengo muchas respuestas para esa pregunta, pero pues, mejor te contaré nuestra historia"

Al parecer ese mundo estaba decidido a explicarle todo con manzanitas, sin embargo, no se quejó, y acomodándose comenzó a escuchar a Neville.

"La vi por primera vez, cuando Erthon, mi sapo, se escapó" Sonrió con gracia y negó suavemente la cabeza "Ella inmediatamente se ofreció a ayudarme, yo creí que ella era una sangre limpia, ya que sin tardanza, me reconoció como El Elegido"

"Ella siempre parece llevar la información antes que cualquiera"

"Así es Harry" Suspiró y continuó "Hermione era muy mandona y recatada, le encantaba hacerse escuchar y que la obedecieran, pero conmigo siempre fue tierna"

Harry recordó que así mismo era con él, claro, también le recordaba sus tareas y obligaciones, pero realmente, Hermione siempre era más tierna con él que con nadie.

"Me hizo sentir tan especial, quiero decir, todos me tratan bien y con respeto, pero ella es deferente, ella lo hace desde el corazón, es muy sincera. Pero claro, nunca hubiéramos seguido más allá, de no ser por que me ayudó a derrotar al Troll que apareció en primero ¿Lo recuerdas? La pobre de Parvati casi muere aplastada por él, y solo por que Ron la hizo sentir mal"

Harry se mareó de tanta información y hasta cierto punto, coincidencias. Podía entenderlo todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno… te decía Harry, después de ese momento, fuimos como hermanos, llegó un momento en que nos mirábamos y sabíamos lo que el otro pensaba, me ayudó con la Piedra Filosofal en primero, entró conmigo a la Cámara de los Secretos en segundo, descubrimos a Lucius Malfoy como traidor de la Orden del Fénix en tercero, elaboró las branquialgas y me salvó de morir en manos del impostor de Moody en cuarto, en quinto detuvo a Bellatrix de robarse mi profecía, y por fin en sexto me entregó lo que necesitaba para derrotar a Voldemort"

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Un beso" Contestó ensoñado "Cuando el bosque oscuro estaba en llamas y yo ya no podía más, me encontraba solo a la mitad de la oscuridad, donde el fuego aun no llegaba pero las cenizas y el humo me ahogaban lentamente, con una herida en el costado derecho, y las esperanzas rotas. Fue cuando sentí mi vida por fin terminar, y lo agradecí"

"¿Cómo?"

"Suena raro, pero no soy lo que aparento, yo tal vez tenga el apoyo del mundo, pero solo es para derrotar a Voldemort, tal vez soy querido por todos, pero solo por conveniencia, nunca me dejaron disfrutar ni una sola aventura o travesura por que al ser un adulto antes de tiempo todo me lo tenía permitido, yo no tuve infancia, ni siquiera antes de entrar a Hogwarts"

"Neville…" Susurró sintiéndose terrible por creer que Longbottom tenía algo mucho mejor de lo que el tenía.

"No obstante, sentí justo en ese instante, una mano rozarme la frente y retirarme el sudor, abrí los ojos y observé una melena preciosa e indomable, tal como ella y su corazón. Hermione me abrazó y levantó, le dije que ya no quería seguir" Varias lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos miel, y Harry contuvo la respiración "Ella no lo permitió, me abofeteó, me dijo que si no había entendido nada de lo que ella me había entregado día tras día, amistad, constancia, cariño, paciencia, y que todo eso era para hacerme ver que sí hay cosas que valen la pena en este maldito mundo"

"Te diste cuenta de lo enamorado que estabas" Completó Harry, y Neville le miró entre asombrado y curioso.

"Exacto, y la besé con todas mis fuerzas, en ese momento, algo se encendió en mi interior, ahora todos le llaman _El Gran Poder_, mismo que sirvió para derrotar a Voldemort"

"¿El Gran Poder?" Harry miró el suelo consternado. Pensó en que era ese poder, y cómo fue posible que lograra superar tan potente al poder de Voldemort.

Conclusión: AMOR.


End file.
